


No Rest for the Wicked

by decinis



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decinis/pseuds/decinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus, Carter... didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?” SG-1 drabble, second in a series of shorts. No spoilers, no warnings. Probably takes place in the first couple seasons, and though I imagine them together in this scenario there's nothing inherently shippy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #001 for "100 Situations" - Tired

“Jesus, Carter... didn't anyone ever teach you to knock?” Jack grumbled, fumbling for the light switch as he half sat up. He'd passed out in the infirmary shortly after his exam, hoping to grab a quick nap before anyone noticed him missing. SG-1 had been worked to the bone of late, and the colonel had found himself seeking an escape.

“Sorry sir, I...”

Sam tilted her head, regarding Jack with a suspiciously amused look on her face.

“Wait a minute, were you _napping_ in here?”

Jack mock-glared at her.

“You saw nothing.”

Sam laughed.

“Saw _what_ , sir?”

“That's my girl.”


End file.
